The Power of Fear
by Fire230
Summary: Weeks have passed since the fight with Father and everyone was starting to settle down. But The Mistress of all Evil wants revenge on Elsa for something that happened long ago. She seeks the help of a villain from another world who has plans of his own and he captures Anna for reasons unknown. Elsa and the others must find a way to save Anna and stop this man. Whoever he might be.
1. Welcome to Neverland

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters involved.**

**Hey guys, this is going to be the end of this little series I put together. I hope it's better than the second one and I hope you enjoy it.**

CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO NEVERLAND

Elsa sprinted through the forest in the black of night, only looking back to see the massive wave of shadows chasing after her. There was a bright light at the end of the path that kept getting farther and farther away the closer she got. She looked back petrified as the shadows started to catch up with her. As she ran she left a trail of ice that spread across the entire path only to be consumed by the shadows soon after. She wasn't looking where she was going and lost her footing, She stumbled forward almost five feet and stopped on her stomach. She turned herself so she was on her back and looked straight up at the tsunami of blackness above her. The wave dove down at her ready to swallow her whole when...

* * *

"Ahh!" Elsa yelled, sitting up in her bed.

It took a second for her to realize that it was a dream. She relaxed and looked at her trembling hands. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and fell back onto her pillow.

"A nightmare." She said to herself.

She sat up again and opened her palm and a snowflake of pure ice appeared. The top half was a magnificent blue however the bottom half was a pitch black. She was startled then was shaken from that feeling after she heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice.

"Elsa?" Someone asked.

It was Anna. Elsa didn't know what to do. She didn't even have time to think because Anna opened the door anyway. The first thing that she saw was the blue and black snowflake.

"What happened?" She asked.

Anna took a seat next to her older sister.

"I had a nightmare." Elsa said.

"And your fear went into your powers." Anna finished.

"This isn't the first time. It happened a few weeks ago when I saw a woman in a black robe."

Anna's eyes widened then she looked in a different direction.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Elsa asked.

Anna diverted her eyes.

"No. Why do you think that?" She asked innocently.

She looked back at Elsa who had an eyebrow raised.

"Ok ok. I saw her too. A few weeks ago when I went to go look at the stars." Anna admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa asked.

"You'd never believe me if I just went up to you and said hey Elsa some random lady in a black robe came and attacked me." Anna said.

"Well when you put it like that of course not." Elsa said back.

Elsa turned her attention back to the snowflake. She closed her eyes and remembered what the voice had told her.

"Believe." She thought.

The black color at the bottom started to fade and Anna watched in amazement as the snowflake disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Anna asked.

Elsa reopened her eyes and closed her hand.

"I just believed I could."

Anna was about to say something but she was cut off by Kai's voice from the other side of the door.

"Your Majesty breakfast is ready." Kai said through the door.

"Thank you Kai. I'll be right there." Elsa said back.

They heard Kai's footsteps become distend from the doorway and Anna stood up, stretched, and yawned.

"What time is it?" She asked mid yawn.

Els looked up at the analog clock at the other side of her room.

"10:00" She answered.

"It's so early." Anna complained.

Elsa waved her hand and her night gown was instantly switched to her signature ice dress.

"I thought you'd be hungry at this time." Elsa said.

Anna's stomach grumbled on cue and scratched the back of her head.

"Ok. I guess I am hungry." Anna admitted.

The two of them walked down to the large spiral staircase and into the dining room only to find the platters and trays already out and everyone was sitting in their places.

"There you are. You slept late." Rapunzel said stuffing her face with food.

Anna quickly sat down and stared to scarf down her food while Elsa took her time. Normally Elsa would sit at the head of the table and everyone else would sit on the sides, then Dargo would sit at the other end but he was no where to be found.

"Where's Drago?" Elsa asked.

"He told me he had to go somewhere but I don't know all the specifics. Knowing him he probably went somewhere dark and creepy." Kristoff said.

* * *

_Drago's Original Hideout..._

Drago stood out on the balcony and stared out at the barren wasteland that covered miles upon miles of space. He turned and walked back into the center of the room.

"Long way from Arendelle aren't you?" Someone asked.

Drago turned and saw a boy, about 16 years old, with a spear in his right hand sitting on his throne.

"Who are you?" Drago asked.

"I'm called different things, but you can just call me Hunter." The boy said.

"What is it you want Hunter?" Drago asked.

Hunter stood walked down from the throne and stood at eye level of Drago.

"How about we play a little game. Just you and me." Hunter said wickedly.

Drago adjusted his footing, sensing something bad was about to happen.

"The rules are..." Hunter started.

Hunter spun the spear like an expert staff spinner then brought it to his right side and pointed the tip at Drago.

"The first one to die loses."

* * *

Hans, Gothel and Maleficent emerged out of the same dark portal. They then found themselves in a woods completely different than ones they've all seen in the past. The birds chirped in a symphony around them all and there was a slight breeze that made the trees wave back and forth gracefully. The air itself smelled refreshing and pure. Almost youthful. Like inhaling it made you feel immortal for a brief second.

"Where are we?" Gothel asked.

"I honestly have no idea. All I know is this isn't the world we've come to know." Maleficent answered.

"Welcome my friends." Someone said.

The three turned their heads quickly and saw a teenage boy leaning against a tree. He wore green ragged clothing and had a large brown belt that was held up by a gold piece. He also wore black boots that went up to his knees. He had brown wrist bands on both arms that went up his forearm. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes and skin that was more pale than tan.

"Want an apple?" He asked.

Hit his elbow on the side of the tree and a perfectly ripe apple dropped into his hand.

"What's in it? Poison?" Hans asked.

The boy looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Poison? You honestly think I'd give you a poison apple?" The boy questioned.

"We can't trust you." Gothel chimed in.

The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"More for me." He said taking a bite.

Maleficent thought she recognized the boys voice from somewhere. Her eyes suddenly opened in realization.

"You're the voice I've been speaking to all this time!" Maleficent said.

The boy swallowed the bite of the apple and smirked.

"It took you long enough." He said. "Welcome to my home. As you can see it's nothing like Corona, or the Southern Isles." The boy said looking up at all the trees around them.

"So who's the King here?" Hans asked.

"There are no Kings in this place. Just me." The boy said.

"You. A little boy is the one in charge of this island?" Maleficent questioned. "There's no one else here."

"Are you sure?" The boy retorted.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"You said it yourself didn't you? You have to learn to open your eyes to what you can and can't see."

Boys in brown cloaks suddenly appeared out from behind tree trunks and high up in branches, each one carrying some kind of weapon.

"Who are you?" Hans asked.

"I've told you that will be revealed in time. But for now my boys here are going to give you a tour of my home." The boy answered.

"And where exactly is home?" Gothel asked.

The boy smirked.

"You're smart Gothel. Figure it out." The boy said.

Hans gritted his teeth.

"Show them around. I'll be back." The said as he turned his back to the group of three.

Hans drew his sword and ran toward the boy.

"You're not going anywhere!" He shouted.

The boy tilted his head slightly then turned his whole body around.

"You fool." He mumbled.

Hans ran full speed ahead then he was hit backwards as if he was blocked by an invisible wall. He tried again and the same thing happened.

"What's going on here?" Hans shouted angrily.

The boy started to laugh hysterically.

"You really think you stand a chance against me? You really are stupid." The boy said as he laughed.

Hans growled and swung his sword again. This time the wall was gone and he had a clear shot. The boys face showed seriousness and he caught the sword with one hand, clear on the sharp blade. There wasn't a single trace of blood on him.

"How- how did you?" Hans stammered.

"Let me explain." The boy said.

The boy shoved Hans to the ground, ripping the sword from his hands.

"In this world I'm the boss. I'm in charge. You disobey or you don't follow the rules there will be consequences. But one thing I absolutely do not tolerate is cheaters."

The boy tightened his grip on the sword and it shattered into pieces. The only thing in tact was the handle which the boy threw on the ground in front of Hans.

"If you cheat then you'll be dead faster than you can say revenge. Got it?" The boy asked.

Hans gulped and nodded his head.

"Good." The boy said.

The boy gave him a helping hand up which Hans took. He stood and wiped the dirt off his clothes.

"Now let the boys show you around. I have something I have to do."

Hans, Gothel and Maleficent were walked away while the boy floated off the ground and flew off faster than the eye could see into a star in the sky that looked like a wasteland.

* * *

Hunter was on his knees. Barley keeping himself up with his spear.

"You should know better to take on those who are superior boy." Drago said.

Drago suddenly heard clapping.

"Well done. You defeated one of my many friends." Someone said.

A teenage boy appeared out of the shadows.

"Another one. I don't have time for petty squabbles. Begone." Drago said.

The teenage boy lifted his hand and Hunter floated off the ground and into the sky.

"Where did he go?" Drago asked.

"Not important." The boy answered.

The boy took another bite of his apple.

"This is good." He said with a full mouth.

"Who are you?" Drago asked.

The boy swallowed and looked up at Drago.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess we missed introductions. I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

It took only a matter of seconds before Drago realized who was standing right in front of him.

"What do you want?" Drago asked frightened.

"I want you out of the way. But I'm going to make it a little more fun." Pan said.

Pan held out the apple.

"By the time this apple hits the ground... you'll be dead."

Drago stood his ground. Pan threw the apple high up into the air. Drago glimpsed at it for a second. When he looked back Pan was gone.

"What?" Drago asked himself.

A beam of light suddenly went straight through Drago's stomach. At the corner of his eye he saw Pan behind him with a wicked smirk on his face.

"I never thought it would be this easy. You've gone soft Drago. It's been nice knowing you."

Drago fell to the ground and the apple landed straight back in Pan's hand and he took another bite. He floated off the ground and flew back up into the sky. Drago held out his hand and moved it around weakly. As he did a bird made of shadows was conjured before him.

"Go. Warn them. Hurry." Drago said weakly.

The bird flew off and left Drago stranded in the deserted room. A black figure came through a window with glowing white eyes. It flew over to Drago and started to pull something out of his back. The same black figure came out of Drago's body but with a different silhouette. The black figure flew back up to the grey sky, carrying the silhouette from Drago with it.

* * *

Eugene and Kristoff were in the living room playing a game of chess. Eugene made a move and Kristoff smirked and then made his move on the board.

"Checkmate." Kristoff said as he put down his queen.

"Arggghhh." Eugene said frustratedly. "That's the fifth game you've won in a row. How are you so good?"

"I have lots of practice. Sometimes my friends at work will get board and we always bring a chess board to pass the time." Kristoff answered.

"And are they any good?" Eugene asked as he helped Kristoff reset the board.

"Some of them are. Most of them are horrible though. I usually teach them how to play. Some new recruits haven't even played before."

Anna walked in right after he finished his statement.

"Hey. What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"I'm crushing Eugene here at chess. Make this win number four." Kristoff said confidently.

"Don't be so sure about Mr. Ice Harvester." Eugene said making a move on the board.

He put his black knight on the side of the board and Anna looked at him flummoxed.

"Why would you do that? Haven't you heard the saying a knight on the rim is grim?" She asked.

"Since when did you know so much about chess?" Kristoff asked.

"Elsa and I play sometimes when she's not at meetings or when she's not doing anything important." Anna answered.

Kristoff made his move.

"Have you seen her? Elsa I mean." Anna asked.

"I thought she was on the balcony. I could be wrong but I would go check." Eugene said, making his move on the board.

Anna walked away.

"Speaking of check..." Kristoff said.

Kristoff moved his bishop.

"Checkmate." He said.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP BEATING ME!?" Eugene shouted.

* * *

Elsa stood on the balcony and took in the beautiful sunshine and the clear skies. She felt this was the only time she could actually feel at peace and relaxed. She looked up and saw a black dot that grew in size every second she had her eye on it. It finally got close enough to where she could see it was a bird. A black bird. It landed on her shoulder and dropped a small scroll in her hand then disappeared.

"What's this?" She asked out loud.

She opened the scroll and in black writing was written: _He's coming. _She had no clue what it meant and she really didn't want to find out.

"Elsa?" Someone asked.

She turned her head and Anna was walking toward her.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked back.

"No. Everything's... fine." Elsa answered hesitantly.

"No. Everything is not fine because you hesitated." Anna retorted.

"No. I didn't." Elsa said back.

"Yes you did."

Anna noticed the scroll in Elsa's hand.

"What's that?" She asked pointing.

Elsa handed her the scroll.

"It's a warning. But I don't know who sent it or what this person or... thing is warning me about."

"I know you'll figure it out." Anna said.

Anna put a hand on the necklace Elsa had given her.

"I believe in you. I always have and I always will." She said.

Elsa smiled then looked back up at the sky. Suddenly a black figure came up from behind Anna annd grabbed her by the back of her cloak and started to lift her up into the air.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna shouted.

"Anna! Hang on!" Elsa shouted back.

Elsa threw her arm out and made a long staircase and started to climb it as fast as she could. No matter how fast she tried to run the figure was faster. Soon it zoomed up into the sky and was nowhere to be seen. Elsa stared for a second before falling to her knees on the icy stairs holding one hand on the railing.

"Anna." She whispered.

"You know, I've always know that the way you control someone is to take away something they love. But I never thought the affects it had on you would be so severe." Someone said.

Elsa looked up and saw a teenage boy floating down and he stood a couple stairs up from her. He ran his hand down the cold railing.

"I must say this is impressive. It's just like your ice castle." The boy said.

Elsa stood again.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my sister?" She asked angrily.

"She's fine. I promise you. And I, like Rapunzel, never break a promise. My name is Peter Pan." The boy said.

Elsa ran up to Peter and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Take me to her now!" Elsa demanded.

"Well you know I could do that or I could make you find her yourself." Pan said.

Pan held up a piece of paper. Elsa let go of his collar and took it form him.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Why don't you find out." Pan said.

Elsa unfolded the paper and it revealed to be blank.

"This isn't a game!" She shouted.

"Actually it is. It's one of the most fun games I've played in a long time. That map will lead you to your sister. But the question isn't if you can find her. It's how."

Pan flew off into the sky and Elsa stood still, following Pan's figure with her eyes until it disappeared from view.

She walked down the stairs and back onto the balcony. She walked into the living room where Rapunzel, Kristoff and Eugene were waiting.

"Hi. Where's Anna. I thought she went to find you." Kristoff said.

"She was taken and we have to get her back." Elsa said.

"Taken? Where?" Kristoff asked standing up.

"I don't know. There's a map but it's blank. And I don't even know where to start." Elsa admitted.

"Well we better find out. And fast." Rapunzel said.

"But we don't even know where she is. I don't understand how we're supposed to find her." Eugene pointed out.

"We have to think because we're getting nowhere right now." Kristoff said.

Kristoff started to hit his forehead with his hand.

"Think think think think think." He said as he hit himself.

Eugene repeated the word silently.

"Think." He said to himself.

His eyes opened wide.

"Think... lovely thoughts." He said out loud.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"Think lovely thoughts." He said again.

"I'm confused." Kristoff said.

Eugene went over to the window.

"I had a brother, with our parents gone he was the only one I had left. He would always call me Rider, mostly because I had already made up the alias Flyn Rider. One day he... abandoned me and I spent most of my time in my room after that. I would sleep. But it wasn't because I was tired or because I was sad. It was because of my dreams. Every time I went to sleep I would always tell myself to think lovely thoughts. I would always dream I was in another world. A world where if you would just believe it. It would happen. You could even fly." Eugene said.

"And you think Anna is in that world?" Rapunzel asked.

"She has to be. It's the only explanation." Elsa said.

"What's this world called?" Kristoff asked.

Eugene turned his head to look at them.

"Neverland."

* * *

The black figure dropped Anna onto the dirt covered ground and Pan floated down smoothly and stood in front of her.

"Well Princess. Welcome to my home." Pan said.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

"I'm Peter Pan. The one in charge of this island." Pan said.

"Island? We're not on an island you're crazy." Anna said.

"See for yourself." Pan said motioning behind her.

Anna turned her head and saw an overhang near her. She ran and looked out at what was a vast island that was surrounded by miles upon miles of jungle. Pan walked up by her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to Neverland."

**Hello again:) I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Tell me what you think and leave a review in the box below and I hope I'll see you guys soon for Chapter 2: ****Second Star to the Right**


	2. Second Star To The RIght

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters involved.**

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 2, hope you enjoy it. Real quick, pat on the back and BRAVO! to those who guessed it was Peter Pan BEFORE YOU READ THE TITLE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY. For those of you who are wondering about why it was an apple and not a pear or an orange, fun fact of the day I like ****apples.**

CHAPTER 2

SECOND STAR TO THE RIGHT

Elsa sat in her chair in her room and stared at the blank map. Trying to concentrate was hard especially because she had so many thoughts going through her head. Elsa placed the map on her desk and buried her face in her hands. She heard a knock on the door and looked up. Rapunzel was peeking through a small crack.

"Come in," Elsa said.

Rapunzel came in and shut the door behind her.

"How are you doing?" Rapunzel asked.

"I could be better," Elsa said standing up to go look out the window.

Elsa's window gave the perfect view of the royal gardens. The different and bright colored flowers made her feel calm and relaxed. But in the back of her mind she was angry. Angry at Pan for what he did. She clenched her fist which started to give off black frost.

"E-Elsa," Rapunzel hesitated.

Elsa looked at her hands and stared up in fear.

"What do we do?" Rapunzel asked.

"We go to the one person who can help," Elsa answered.

"Where are we going?"

"Pabbie. It's time we got some answers,"

* * *

Anna stared, mouth open at the vast jungle.

"It's vast isn't it," Pan said coming up behind her.

"It's... amazing," Anna said.

"It's cooler in the dark that's for sure. Come with me, I'll take you to the boys," Pan said.

"You're a father?" Anna asked.

"No. We all haven't seen our parents in forever. Some of us had siblings who abandoned us, others had parents who left them for dead. I was the one who took them all in. You see Anna, Neverland is a place of pure magic. This place runs on belief. If you don't believe then you don't belong here. This is where imagination comes out to play. You think it, it happens," Pan said.

Anna pondered on this.

"So if you just think it... it'll happen?" She asked.

"That's how it works. What do you like to eat?" Pan asked.

"That's easy, chocolate," Anna answered immediately.

Pan smirked and held out his hand. Out of nowhere a chocolate bar appeared in his hand.

"Dinner is served," He said.

Anna gasped in amazement and swiped the chocolate bar took a huge bite.

"Someone was hungry," Pan said.

The bar was gone in seconds.

"You could eat chocolate all day and never get sick. That's the beauty of Neverland," Pan said.

"And you live here?" Anna asked.

"Yup. Every day is a dream for me. I hope it is for you as well,"

"Your father, what was he like? I hope you don't mind me asking,"

"No. Not at all. I don't mind, My b... father was... a thief. Wanted all over the realms. He stole some pretty valuable stuff. But he had a bad reputation because of it and I suffered as well as him," Pan said.

Pan stopped to look around.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked.

"No. Go on ahead. I'll be right there," Pan said.

Anna shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. Pan waited until she was out of sight. A black figure came down from the sky and dropped something in Pan's hand then flew away. Pan caught up with Anna soon after.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked.

"It's not much further. I promise you," Pan said.

True to his word Pan and Anna came upon a bunch of boys dancing around a fire.

"Where are we?" Anna asked.

"This is my home Princess. It's not much but it's cozy nonetheless. These are the lost boys. The ones I was telling you about," Pan answered.

Hunter walked up to Pan.

"Meet my most loyal friend. Hunter," Pan said motioning to the young boy.

"It's a pleasure your Highness," Hunter said.

Anna simply smiled at him. She didn't know what to feel in this situation. She loved Neverland already even though she had been there for less than an hour. In the back of her mind she know that Elsa would come. She suddenly remembered the scroll _He is coming. _The thought came to her that the scroll could have been talking about Peter Pan and her smile faded.

"Is something wrong?" Pan asked.

"No. I'm fine," Anna said.

Anna went and sat down by a nearby log.

"What do you think is wrong?" Hunter asked.

"Drago probably sent her a warning before he died. She's going to be cautious from now on. Be careful what you do around her,"

Pan started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asked.

"I have to check on something, try and cheer up our new friend," Pan said.

Pan flew off and headed toward an island in the shape of a skull.

* * *

_The Valley of the Living Rock..._

Rapunzel and Elsa walked in the bright sun to the center of the large valley.

"Pabbie!" Elsa called.

Pabbie rolled up to them and opened from his rock form.

"What is it my dear?" Pabbie asked.

Pabbie noticed Elsa's hands giving off black frost.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"A few minutes ago," Elsa answered.

"I was afraid of this, I cannot do anything for you now Elsa. You must get over this on your own," He said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" She asked.

"Deep in the woods, there is an ancient waterfall called the Waterfall of Truth. It's rumored to reflect the darkness and fear within ones self. Go there and it will help you control the fear inside you," Pabbie said.

Elsa nodded.

"I'm coming with you," Rapunzel said.

"No. I have to do this on my own Rapunzel, and if things go wrong I don't want you getting hurt," Elsa said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be there for... you know, moral support," Rapunzel said innocently.

"I'll come too. Just to make sure everything runs smoothly," Said Pabbie, chiming in.

The three then started to make their way into the woods.

* * *

Pan floated into the skull which was dimly lit with candles. The air inside smelled like the rest of the island, fresh and pure. The ground was covered with soft golden sand that crunched underneath Pan's feet. The walls took on a gold color from the candles. Before Pan's eyes there was a gigantic crystal ball that took up most of the space.

"Show me Elsa," Pan called to the globe.

A projection of Elsa and Rapunzel was shown. Pan noticed the black frost Elsa's hands were giving off.

"Interesting. I wonder where they're going. For this I'd think they'd be headed toward the Waterfall of Truth," Pan said out loud. "Unless that's where they're going,"

Pan flew up into the sky. He stopped to float for a second as the wind rushed passed him from all sides.

"What to do what to do," He said out loud.

"Pondering Peter?" Someone asked.

The black figure came up beside him.

"Why are you here?" Pan asked.

"I was just coming to tell you, your three companions are getting bored," The figure said.

"They're not my companions. I'm only helping Maleficent which will be helping me. The other two I could care less about," Pan said.

"What would you have me do?" The figure asked.

"Just make sure there are no shadows out of place, and make sure there are no intruders then come straight back to me," Pan said.

"It's not like you to want me back. I remember a time when you thought I was a nuisance," The figure said.

"You still are, but you're the only shadow who can get on and off this island. You're the ticket off so I need you close by just in case our friend tries to pull something out of the blue,"

The shadow turned and flew off and Pan made his way back down to camp. He touched the ground and saw Anna sitting alone in the exact same spot she had been when he left. He walked over to her and took a seat near her.

"Why so glum?" Pan asked.

"I'm just thinking about Elsa. Do you think she'll come?" Anna asked back.

"Well that's hard to say. In my honest opinion I'd say no,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well think about it. Has she ever been there for you in the past? She wasn't there when you needed her the most. Instead she shut you out. Left you to fend for yourself. Why would things be any different now?"

Anna considered his words.

"You're right. She's never been there for me when I needed her," Anna said.

"Don't get so down Princess. You have a family here in Neverland. Taking care of lost people is what we do here. You're the first lost girl we've ever had. You're not alone so long as you're here. We're your family now,"

* * *

_The Waterfall of Truth..._

"Whoa," Rapunzel whispered.

Before Elsa, Rapunzel, and Pabbie there was a magnificent waterfall. There was a rainbow that could be seen near the base. The wall behind it was covered with emerald green ivy and there were small trees sprouting inside small cracks of the wall.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Rapunzel asked.

The three of them looked around.

"There's a platform," Elsa said.

In the center there was a big pool of water with a platform in the middle.

"Do we sit on that thing?" Rapunzel asked.

"No. I do. Stay here," Elsa said.

Elsa waved her hand and created a bridge that took her over to the platform. She sat down on the platform.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked herself.

Something in the back of her mind was telling her to concentrate. She listened to the voice and closed her eyes.

* * *

"After everything, why? Why do you forgive them?" A voice said.

Elsa opened her eyes and saw a figure behind the waterfall. She stood and tried to see through the water.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Elsa asked.

The figure started to come out of the waterfall.

"I thought it would be easy... to recognize yourself," The voice said.

An almost exact replica of Elsa appeared out from behind the waterfall and Elsa simply stared with a shocked and terrified expression.

* * *

Rapunzel and Pabbie stood silently and watched Elsa sit peacefully.

"Sooooo what's exactly happening to her right now?" Rapunzel asked.

"When you sit before the waterfall and close your eyes, you're able to concentrate on the feelings deep inside you. In this case it's fear and possibly anger and hatred. The water fall acts as a mirror that makes you face those feelings that you might not have even known existed In other words... Elsa is fighting herself,"

* * *

Elsa stared wide eyed at the prefect replica that stood in front of her. The one and only difference between the two was their eyes. Elsa's being an ice blue and the replica's being and deep and bold kind of red and the whites were black instead.

"What's... going on? Who-who are you?" Elsa asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm you," The replica said.

"That's... that's impossible. You can't be me. You're just a clone, A fake," Elsa said.

"I'm no clone. I'm the real you. The one that exists inside your heart,"

"Hatred? I don't have hatred," Elsa argued.

Her replica raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? So you're trying to say that even when they all told you that you were a monster you didn't feel the slightest bit of anger inside you? To me that's kind of hard to believe," Her replica said back. "Have you forgotten the way they looked at you? But then they see you have control over it and suddenly start admiring you. They make me sick,"

"How do you know about that?" Elsa asked.

"We're the same. I know everything about you. Your likes your dislikes, your strengths, weaknesses, I know it all. I have the same experiences you do. We're the same person. I'm you and you are me. Just accept that,"

"What are you talking about? You're nothing like me! And I'll never accept you!" Elsa shouted back.

"If you're not convinced then I'll give you another reason. When your parents separated you and Anna, what were you feeling then?"

"Leave Anna out of this! This is between us!"

"There's your hatred that you say you don't have. I know you better than you know yourself. I'm the only one who will ever understand you. I'm a part of you. You can't chase me out,"

"I can and I will," Elsa retorted.

"I never thought I'd be able to emerge completely like this. I like this place. Anyway, I'm the truth you're supposed to face. I'm the real you, your true self inside,"

"The... the real me?"

"I'm the fear and hatred that's inside you. The only difference is I accepted who I am. Why can't you do the same? Face it I'm the real you and I'm not gonna let you chase me out you fake."

The replica shot a blast of black ice toward the real Elsa. Elsa brought her hand upward and a wall of ice stopped the blast. Elsa then moved her hand which moved the ice wall out of the way in order to make direct eye contact with her replica.

"I'm not the fake. You are. And I'm gonna prove it!"

* * *

Maleficent, Hans, and Gothel were all sitting around a small camp fire. Hans was playing with a stick he found on the ground.

"So what's your story Greeny?" He asked, throwing the stick into the fire.

Maleficent gave him a mean look.

"Don't call me Greeny," She snarled.

"Ok no need to get so upset," Hans said, throwing another stick in the fire.

"I can see why you were wanted executed," Maleficent mumbled.

"What was that?" Hans asked.

"Nothing your tiny brain could ever understand," Maleficent finished.

"You insolent witch!" Hans shouted as he stood.

"Calm yourself Prince Hans," Pan said, walking toward the group.

"And where have you been?" Gothel asked.

"That's none of your business. I came to tell you that Princess Anna is here as we speak," Pan informed.

"Where exactly is here?" Maleficent asked.

"We're in Neverland," Pan answered.

"Neverland? Never heard of it," Hans said skeptically.

"That's because we're far from the world you know. Take a look,"

Pan motioned to the edge of land they were close to and the three walked over and saw they were high above the ground. The whole region could be seen from where they were.

"Why are we so high?" Gothel asked.

"I didn't think the person who was afraid of heights would be you Gothel. How tall was Rapunzel's tower again?" Pan asked sarcastically. "Anyway, Hans and Gothel I have a job for the two of you,"

Hans and Gothel walked over to Peter.

"I need five very specific objects. Listen carefully. Each one is hidden and protected by a guardian namely the master of magic in that area. Go to each kingdom and bring me back, 1, the Shard of Ice, 2, the Shard of Water, 3, The Shard of Earth, and 4, the Shard of Air." Pan said.

"That's only four. I thought you said you needed five," Gothel said back.

"I do, but the fifth is actually here on the island. I'll be achieving that on my own. You both will be going separate ways to cover more ground but know this, never go in somewhere unless you know your way out. Understand?"

The two nodded.

"Good. But I can't send you with just swords. How about something a little more fitting of your personalities,"

Pan pulled out two crystals from under his belt. One a scarlet red, the other an extremely dark purple. Pan walked over to Hans with the red crystal in hand.

"Hold still,"

Pan then shoved the crystal into Hans's heart and he dropped to his knees grunting in pain.

"How do you feel?" Pan asked.

"Like I was just impaled with a crystal," Hans said bluntly.

"Besides that,"

Hans stood and he suddenly felt a strange new sensation he hadn't noticed at first. It was burning and warm, like fire. He slowly opened his hand and a flame flickered for a second. Hans stepped back startled.

"That's supposed to represent the rage and hatred inside you. It's very very fitting," Pan said.

Hans dismissed his startled expression and a wide and malevolent smile spread across his face.

"Now this is more like it," Hans said.

Hans threw his arm forward and a strong flame hit a thick tree and it came crashing down. Pan then walked over to Gothel holding the dark purple crystal.

"And now for you,"

Pan stabbed Gothel with the crystal and she fell to her knees as well. The sensation she felt was much different from Hans. She felt consumed, Like she was trapped in a dark area with no way out. But within that darkness was a feeling of rage and hatred. A feeling that was buried deep down but was somehow being brought to the surface. Her grey eyes turned a dull yellow like Maleficent's and the air around her started to feel heavier. She stood and tried to shake the dizziness that overcame her.

"What's- what's happening?" She asked falling back down to her knees.

"That crystal contained the power of the Dark Hado. It will take some getting used to. But overcome that feeling and you'll become too powerful for your own good," Pan said.

Pan looked at Hans.

"Go at once. Get me the gem and the pearl then come back here immediately," Pan ordered.

"I would but I don't know how to get off this island," Hans pointed out.

"It's simple. You fly off,"

Pan threw Hans a tube with some dust in it that had a string to put around the neck.

"What's this?" He asked, putting the tube around his neck.

"Pixie Dust," Pan answered.

"How is dust going to help me get off this island?"

Pan floated off the ground.

"All you need is faith, trust, and a little bit of Pixie Dust. Believe and it will happen,"

Hans closed his eyes and he suddenly started to lift off the ground.

"Whoa-whooaaa,"

Hans tried to balance in the air.

"Now go. And remember, second star to the right and straight on 'til morning," Pan said.

Hans started to get the hang of flying and he jumped off the edge of the island.

"Who are you?" Maleficent asked.

"Pan. Peter Pan,"

* * *

Elsa and her replica were on their knees, completely exhausted, both were panting in almost synchronized breaths.

"She's the same as me. We both have the same stamina, speed, abilities. It's like fighting a mirror," Elsa said to herself out loud.

Her replica stood.

"You're right. It is like a mirror. But you still can't win. No matter how hard you try you can't chase me out. You can't win. I'm what makes you who you are. I'm what makes you the monster everyone even you fears you'll become. Just admit it. You are me,"

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes and gasped. Like she was drowning trying desperately to breathe for air.

"Elsa," Rapunzel said worriedly.

Rapunzel ran over to Elsa and put a hand on her back. Pabbie rolled over the bridge and opened back up beside the two girls.

"What did you see?" Rapunzel asked.

"I saw... me," Elsa answered.

Rapunzel was shocked at her answer.

"You mean... like a replica?" She asked.

"Yeah. Exactly like that," She answered, still breathing hard. "It... it kept talking... and... and saying all of these untrue things. I-I couldn't bare it for much longer,"

"Elsa, the only way to control your fear is to find a way to defeat your replica," Pabbie said.

"I can't Pabbie. I'm fighting a mirror," Elsa said frustratedly.

"Then break it." Rapunzel said. "Smash the mirror,"

Elsa thought for a minute.

"Smash the mirror," She thought to herself.

Elsa stood and started to walk away.

"I'll be back. I just need to think for a while." She said.

Rapunzel started to chase after her but Pabbie stopped her.

"She has to do this on her own." Pabbie said.

* * *

Hans landed face first on the cold, hard ground of a familiar woods. He stood and wiped the dirt and dust off his clothing.

"That's gonna take some work," He said to himself.

He walked through the familiar area like he went there every day. He finally emerged and the sight of an enormous castle brought an evil smile to his face.

"Home sweet home,"

**Hi all:) Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of this story. Tell me your thoughts in the review box below and I hope to see you all again in Chapter 3:**

**And Straight On 'Til Morning:) (Quick shout to MagicFireTiger for your review and support. You're AAAAWWWEEESSSSOOOMMMEEE!)**

**I just made some quick changes to one scene. You guys will figure it out. Everything else is the same. Just letting you guys know.**


	3. And Straight On 'Til Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters involved.**

**Hello everyone. This is chapter 3 of The Power of Fear: Straight On 'Til Morning. **

CHAPTER 3: STRAIGHT ON 'TIL MORNING

Elsa sat on a rock that gave the perfect view of the woods. In the distance was a faint outline of the Arendelle castle. She took a deep breath and tilted her head upward to look at the sky.

"Don't worry Anna. I'll get you back. I promise," She whispered.

She went back to her thoughts and remembered what her replica had told her.

_Why? Why do you forgive them?_

The words had lingered in her mind ever since they were said. She remembered the night other coronation. How all the citizens were afraid. It only took one glade for all of them to be afraid of her. During the coronation they all looked at her as the Queen of Arendelle. They all had smiles on their faces instead of looks of horror and fear. How they made her feel like a monster instead of a Queen.

"I've never thought that way consciously but... somewhere... deep inside... I have felt that way."

* * *

Hans walked down the familiar pathway. He managed to snatch a brown cloak from one of the boys at Pan's camp so he kept his face hidden. He walked into a tavern and sat at the front of the bar.

"One." He said.

The server slid a glass to him.

"So what brings you to the Southern Isles?" The server asked, leaning on the tabletop.

"I'm here on important business. Not the diplomatic kind," Hans said.

He took a sip of his drink then put it back down on the table.

"I could tell by your clothing that you're not the diplomatic type," The server said.

Hans took another sip and it was gone by the time he put it back down on the table.

"It doesn't suit me," Hans said.

The server poured him another glass.

"You ever been around these parts before?" The server asked.

The server slid the glass over to Hans.

"A few times," Hans answered. "I don't normally come here too often."

"Well if you haven't hear yet the youngest Prince of this kingdom was supposed to be executed a couple months ago. Until some guy in a dark hood came and ruined all the fun. To be honest I never really liked the guy. He was greedy and selfish. I can only imagine what kind of a ruler he'd be," The server said.

Hans quickly downed his drink and slammed the glass down on the table. He was gripping the glass so hard it started to melt. The server just stared at him with fear and shock. Hans caught his gaze then saw what he was doing, and relaxed his grip.

"Sorry," He said. "I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes,"

Hans stood and walked away, leaving the melted glass in front of the server. He stormed out the door and ducked into an alley. He opened his palm and a flickering flame wavered in his hand. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it under control.

"Oh sorry. I forgot to tell you something," Said a familiar voice.

Hans turned, startled and saw Pan standing in the beginning of the alleyway. The flame jumped in his hand and burned Hans's right eye.

"Ahh!" He shouted in pain.

He gripped the burn hard and tried to withstand the pain.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"I'm just giving you a warning. Don't think of this power as your own. If you do then it will overcome you and draw you into it. And if, no, _when _that happens you'll become a monster. You'll be no different from her then. Good luck Prince Hans,"

Pan waved his hand and the Hans's burn was healed completely, even the pain was nonexistent. He removed his hand from his eye, closed his palm with the flickering flame and started to head toward the castle of his former home.

* * *

_Neverland..._

Gothel had fallen unconscious from the power and she was now placed on a bed with only a single pillow with Pan kneeling beside her. Pan stood and walked over to Maleficent who was looking out at the vast jungle.

"You seem bored." Pan stated.

"I am." Maleficent said back.

"Well then I'll give you something to do. I need you to train Gothel,"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked skeptically.

"You know dark magic better than anyone I know. The Dark Hado is no exception. You're the only one who can help her control it,"

Pan started to walk away.

"You'll start as soon as she wakes up,"

Pan walked for a little while and went back to the camp where Anna was still sitting in the same exact spot. All the boys were fast asleep by now.

"Are you having trouble sleeping my dear?" He asked, taking a seat beside her.

"You're wrong." She said.

"Wrong about what?" Pan asked.

"She will come. I know she will,"

Pan smirked and took out a piped flute form the side of his belt

"Do you mind if we have some music?" Pan asked.

Anna shook her head and Pan started to play. The melody was mysterious and was nothing Anna had ever heard. Pan stopped a couple minutes after.

"Can you hear the music?" He asked.

"Yes. I can." She answered.

Pan smirked and put the flute back in his belt.

"You should get some sleep. It's healthy," Pan said.

Pan walked away and left Anna to sit by the fire. It was barely alive. It only had a couple more minutes of light left. Anna went and blew out the fire and put herself under the covers of her single-pillow bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Maleficent stood and looked out at the vast jungle.

"You look bored." Pan said coming beside her.

"You said that to me the last time you were here," Maleficent said back.

She looked at Pan suspiciously. She waved her hand through his body and it passed right through. The fake pan suddenly turned into a shadow and flew off. Maleficent had a horrified look on her face. She suddenly heard sounds of laughter coming from near by. She turned her head and saw Pan floating down toward her.

"Oh the classic shadow clone. Works every time," He said holding his stomach.

"That was_ not_ funny." Maleficent said putting a hand on her heart and taking deep breaths.

"You're right. It wasn't funny. It was hilarious,"

He bursted into laughter again. As he touched the ground.

"So she still hasn't woken up yet?" Pan asked.

"If she had I would be teaching her wouldn't I," Maleficent said irritably.

"You have a really short temper. You really need to learn to calm down,"

Maleficent grabbed Pan's collar and lifted him onto his toes with an angry expression. Her teeth were bared and her yellow eyes seemed like they were staring into Pan's soul.

"Listen boy. I don't listen to people of your stature," She said.

"Then maybe I can make you listen,"

Pan forced his hand inside Maleficent who was now struggling to breath. He forced his hand back out and was holding what looked like a heart. Maleficent held herself up with her staff, breathing heavily and wheezing. Pan tossed the heart back and forth between his hands. The color of the heart wasn't a normal red. It was much darker in color.

"I have to say I expected it to be darker in my head. But it doesn't matter," Pan said.

Pan then walked and stood, towering over Maleficent who was now on her knees grasping her chest.

"What did you do?" She asked breathlessly.

"What does it look like. I took your heart. Now I control you. I have your life right in the palm of my hands,"

Pan stepped back and turned his back to her.

"You foolish boy!" She shouted.

She threw her arm forward and a blast of green fire started to build in her hand.

"I guess I'll need to put you in your place," Pan mumbled.

Pan squeezed the heart and Maleficent was suddenly breathless again.

Pan eased his grip and the pain eased with his motion.

"Now you see. I control every move you make. I'll just be holding onto this for the time being. Our friend will be waking up soon. If all goes well, you'll get this back. If things go otherwise... it's game over for you,"

Pan put the heart into a brown satchel around his right shoulder that went down to his left waist and walked away. Just as Pan had said, Gothel started to regain consciousness. Maleficent quickly stood, despite the pain she was in and walked over to Gothel.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Maleficent asked sarcastically.

Gothel put a hand on her forehead and sat up.

"I'd relax if I were you. The Dark Hado doesn't exactly like unworthy hosts. You're lucky you aren't dead," Maleficent said.

Gothel felt an enormous amount of power welling up inside her stomach.

"I'm going to teach you how to control this power. When I think you're ready Pan is going to asses your control and then he'll send you off. First off you need to know the power as well as you know yourself. You have connect with it. Especially this specific kind. One slight miscommunication and it will destroy you," Maleficent explained.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Gothel asked.

"Do you remember Drago's backstory. It's a tragic one if you ask me. Filled with grief, sorrow, hatred and pain. You have to find those emotions inside yourself and harness them in order to control this power. Focus your hatred and wrath into a single point..."

Maleficent demonstrated by conjuring a ball of green flame in her left hand.

"Then release it."

Maleficent threw the fire into the air and it exploded outward. Gothel held her hand out and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and concentrated when a vision flashed in her mind. Voices, screaming in agony and pain. Sorrow and grief overwhelmed her and she opened her eyes, breathing hard.

"What was that?" She asked.

"That was what fuels the Dark Hado. It draws on emotions that people have no idea they even have. That is what makes it so powerful. You cannot chase those emotions out. They can't be banished. No matter how much you want to be rid of them. The only way to defeat it... is to accept it,"

* * *

Elsa was still staring at the sky, thinking over her time at the waterfall when suddenly she heard someone talking. She stood and started to walk toward the sound. It lead her deeper into the woods but the sound kept getting farther away from her. She kept walking then the sound grew faint. She was now standing in the center of a deserted woods.

"Hello!" She called.

There was no answer.

"You know if you wanted to follow me you could have at least made it a little more... I don't know... less out in the open,"

She turned her head sharply and a man appeared out of the bushes. He had deep blue hair and a dark green bandana that went around his head. Like Elsa his eyes were an ice blue and a long red cape that went down to his ankles. There were light blue armor plates on his left shoulder and wrist and those same protectors on both his shins. He had light beige color pants and brown boots that went up just below his knees. He had a light brown short sleeve undershirt that was held up by two belts. One going across the waist, the other going from his right shoulder down to his led side. In his left hand he was carrying a gigantic sword with a golden blade that was resting on his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" The man asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Elsa retorted.

"You seem on edge. You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to hurt you," The man said putting his right hand up in the air.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm Ike. And you are?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," She answered.

Ike immediately dropped to one knee and stuck his sword into the ground. Blade first just like a knight.

"Your Majesty. Please forgive me. I had no idea," Ike said.

Ike looked back at Elsa and saw her motion for him to stand and so he did.

"I apologize for asking but what are you doing all the way out here in the woods?" Ike asked.

"The Waterfall of Truth," Elsa answered.

"The Waterfall? You mean you're doing it too?"

This question gave Elsa an idea.

"Wait... you've done it?" She asked back.

"Yeah. It's all thanks to that waterfall I'm able to carry this sword," He said.

The golden blade shined in the sunlight.

"Doesn't that get tiring to carry around?" Elsa asked.

"No. Not really. Here. Watch this,"

Ike turned in the opposite direction and swung his sword. A wave of fire came out in perfect shape of his swing. Elsa stared wide eyed at the display.

"Pretty cool right," Ike said.

"That's... amazing. The waterfall let you do that?" She asked.

Ike turned back to face her and the two started to walk side by side.

"The Water fall of Truth isn't hard to master. It takes patience that's all. You have to accept who you really are. That's the only way," He said.

"But whatever that... thing was wasn't me," Elsa argued.

"That's just it. It _is _you. It always has been always will be. Everyone has it inside them. Even those who think they have no evil in them have it somewhere. The same thing happened to me. I rejected it the first time but I realized that no matter how hard I tried things would always end the same way. With me lying unconscious on my back. But you can't fight what's inside you. It's pointless. Instead of fighting the darkness you have to embrace it. It's a part of you. If you remember that you'll pass with flying colors."

* * *

Rapunzel paced back and forth waiting for Elsa to return.

"I'm going to go look for her," Rapunzel said.

"She's fine Rapunzel. Be patient," Pabbie said calmly.

"But what if she's not fine? What if she was captured by some bandit? or taken by some robber? There's no way to know," She blurted out.

"I think I know something that will help keep you busy," Pabbie said.

Pabbie curled up into his ball shape and rolled over to Rapunzel then popped back out.

"Rapunzel it's time you learned how to fight with your powers. It will be crucial," Pabbie said.

"How do I do that?" She asked.

"Right now your power is being blocked. I need to break down that wall before anything else happens," Pabbie said. "Give me your hand,"

Rapunzel gave her hand to Pabbie's. He closed his eyes and a shining purple aura started to form around him. Rapunzel could feel something inside her emptying. Like something was being taken away from her. The aura around Pabbie disappeared and he reopened his eyes.

"I have removed the wall. Now you have to focus on flipping a switch inside yourself,"

Rapunzel closed her eyes and concentrated. She focused and she felt something different, like gears started to turn inside her. She suddenly felt something radiant near her. She opened her eyes and she was holding a radiant golden ball of light.

"Good. Now try and release it," Pabbie said.

Rapunzel threw her arm forward and the light ended up exploding in her hand and burning it in the process. She yelled in pain and gripped her hand.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It will take time Rapunzel, but eventually you will learn to control it. That happened because you're not used to using it in such a way. Now to go back to your regular power you'll do the same thing. Flip the switch back. In time you'll learn to keep the switch in the middle, in other words you could fight and heal at the same time but you healing will be weaker because you're using half your energy to fight and half of it to heal," Pabbie explained.

Rapunzel closed her eyes again and imagined flipping the same switch. She felt the emptiness started to fill inside her and the burn started to heal as her hands turned golden, Pabbie turned his head and sea Ike side by side with Elsa walking toward them.

"You're back. And you've brought a friend. It's been a while Ike," Pabbie said.

"It sure has Pabbie," Ike said with a smile.

Rapunzel ran and wrapped her arms around Elsa.

"Thank god you're ok. I was starting to get worried about you," Rapunzel said.

Elsa and Rapunzel share a brief embrace.

"You two know each other?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. In fact Ike is the guardian of Arendelle," Pabbie answered.

"Guardian?" Elsa and Rapunzel asked in unison.

"All the kingdoms have their guardians. They each protect their kingdom but they also protect an object that is the life force of all magic within the kingdom. But there are five, very specific objects that when combined can make the one who controls them one of the most powerful beings in the universe."

"What are the five objects?" Elsa asked.

"That explanation will have to wait until later. For now you have something that you have to do,"

Elsa nodded and walked across the bridge and sat back down on the platform. She closed her eyes and prepared herself to face her replica once again.


End file.
